Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|250px|right Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la ciudad de México. Hermano de Andrés Gutiérrez Coto tambien actor de doblaje con quien se suele confundir su trabajo debido a que comparten un muy similar registro de voz. Además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto y del también actor Sergio Barrios. Doblaje Películas Owen Wilson * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) * Marmaduke en Marmaduke (2010) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * John Grogan en Marley y yo (2009) * Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) * Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) * Wilbur Wright en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) * Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) Viggo Mortensen * Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) * Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) * Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Christian Bale * Dick "Dicky" Eklund en The Fighter (2010) * John Connor en Terminator Salvation de Warner (2009) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Alfred Borden en El gran truco versión (2006) * Jim Luther Davis Soldado de ciudad (2005) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman Inicia (2005) [[John Cusack|'John Cusack']] * Adam en Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) * Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) * Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) * Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) * Rob Gordon en Alta fidelidad (2000) * John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) Hugh Grant * Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) * Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) * Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) * Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) * Charles en Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) Charlie Sheen * Charlie Harper en Todo un parto (2010) * Tom en Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Bob Rogers, Jr. en La trampa (2004) * Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) * Chris en Pelotón (1986) Matthew Perry * Mike O'Donnel en 17 otra vez (2009) * Hudson en Numb (2007) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) * Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Johnny Depp * John Dilinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) * Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) * George Jung en Blow (2001) * Joe Pistone / Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) * Gene Watson en Tiempo límite (1995) Matthew Broderick * Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) * Harold Hill - Vivir de ilusión (2003) * Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) * Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) * Ferris Bueller en Un experto en diversiones (1986) Tom Hanks * Abraham Lincoln en "Freedom: A history of us" A War to End Slavery (documental) (2003) * Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Andrew Beckett en Philadelphia (1993) * Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) * Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Tom Cruise ' * Nathan Algren en El último samurai (2003) * Ethan Hunt en Misión imposible (1996) * Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (Doblaje original) * Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) * Joel Goodsen en Risky Business (1983) 'Steve Zahn * Cliff Anderson en A Perfect Getaway (2009) * Jack Monk Jr. en Monk (2009) * Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) * Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) [[Lochlyn Munro|'Lochlyn Munro']] * Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) * Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Brad Pitt *Teniente Aldo Rain en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Chad Feldheimer en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Redoblaje) *Detective David Mills en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) [[Ben Stiller|'Ben Stiller']] * White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) * David Starsky en Starsky & Hutch (2004) * Alex Rose en Duplex (2003) * Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Clifton Collins Jr. * César Faz en El juego perfecto (2009) * Stingray en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) * Perry Smith en Capote (2005) Jerry O'Connell * Ben en Obsessed (2009) * Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) * Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) [[Ray Liotta|'Ray Liotta']] *Detective Harrison en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ryan Weaber en Turbulencia (1997) * Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) [[Mark Wahlberg|'Mark Wahlberg']] * Elliot Moore en El Fin de los tiempos (2008) * Bob Lee Swagger en El tirador (2007) * Leo Handler en La traición (2000) [[Kevin Bacon|'Kevin Bacon']] *Jack Brennan en Frost/Nixon (2008) *Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) *Dan Hanson en El dice, ella dice (1991) Dominic West * Theron en 300 (2007) * Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) * Jasper en 28 días (2000) Dean Cain * Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalypse (2006) * Theodore Maxwell en El perro millonario (2005) * Cole en Solteros, pero...(2000) [[Jean-Claude Van Damme|'Jean-Claude Van Damme']] * Sam Keenan en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La orden de la muerte (2001) * Luc Devereaux en Soldado universal 2 (1999) [[Sean Penn|'Sean Penn']] * Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) * Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) [[John Travolta|'John Travolta']] * Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) * Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) * Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha rota (1996) [[Matt Dillon|'Matt Dillon']] * Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) * Larry Maretto en Muere por ella (1995) Josh Duhamel ' * Hobart Kent en Ramona y Beezus (2010) * Nick en La fuente del amor (2010) 'Peter Sarsgaard * Agente Fitzgerald en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * John Coleman en La huérfana (2009) Jason Sudeikis ' * Box en Amor a distancia (2010) *Mason en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) 'Ewan McGregor * Gene Vidal en Amelia (2009) * Ed Bloom en El gran pez (2003) Gerard Butler ' *One Two en RocknRolla (2008) *Gerry Kennedy en Posdata: Te amo (2007) [[Casper Van Dien|'Casper Van Dien]] * Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) * Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) [[Robert Downey Jr.|'Robert Downey Jr.']] * Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) * Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Jonny Lee Miller * Graeme Obree en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Lucas Harper en La isla maldita (2004) [[Ralph Fiennes|'Ralph Fiennes']] * Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jesús en El señor de los milagros (voz) (2000) Greg Kinnear * Danny Wrigth en The Matador (2005) * David Larrabee en Sabrina (1995) Josh Lucas * Deel Munn en Legado de violencia (2004) * Jason Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) Kevin James * Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) *Nick Brannen en El dilema (2011) [[Ben Affleck|'Ben Affleck']] * Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) * Michael Jennings en El pago (2003) [[Luke Wilson|'Luke Wilson']] * Pete Komisky en Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Pete Komisky en Los ángeles de Charlie (2000) [[Benno Fürmann|'Benno Fürmann']] * William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) * Hein en Anatomía (2000) Andy Garcia ' *Frank Conner en Horas de angustia (1998) (Redoblaje) *Sgt. John Berlin en Jennifer 8 (1992) [[Val Kilmer|'Val Kilmer]] * Simon Templar en El santo (1997) * John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Sasha Mitchell * David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) * David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) [[Robert Sean Leonard|'Robert Sean Leonard']] * Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1990) * Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) Ice Cube *Durell en No robarás en Domingo *Darius Stone/XXX en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias Otros * Nick (Josh Duhamel) en La fuente del amor (2010) * Miller (Matt Damon) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) * Lawrence Talbot (Benicio Del Toro) en Hombre lobo (2010) * Rex Lewis/Comandante Cobra (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) * Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) * Connor Mead (Matthew McConaughey) Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) * Director Deedle (Shawn Macdonald) en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) * Peter Willson (Richard Gere) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2008) Trailer * Han Salaam (Mark Strong) en Red de mentiras (2008) * Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Carrera de la muerte (2008) * Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) * Corny Collins (James Marsden) en Hairspray (2007) * Gerry (Gerard Butler) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) * Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Bobby Green (Joaquín Phoenix) en Dueños de la noche (2007) * Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Detective Vitale (2007) * Connor (Ty Burrell) en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) * Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El Reino (2007) * Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) * Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) * Roybal (José Zúñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) * Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en Marionetas(2007) * Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) * Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de DogTown (2005) * Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) * Riley (Simon Baker) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Kevin Capra (Matt Craven) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (segunda versión) * Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) * Sonny (Alan Tudyk) en Yo, robot (2004) * Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) * Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) * Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) * Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) * Edward Bloom (joven) (Ewan McGregor) en El Gran Pez (2003) * Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) * Skinner (Tony Curran) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) * Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) * Fernando Mondego (Guy Pearce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) * Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) * Dtective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) * Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) * Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball (2002) * Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de negro 2 (2002) * Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) * Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) * Keith Fenton (Morris Chestnut) en Two Can Play that Game (2001) * Flecke en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) * Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) * Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) * Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) * Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) * Mitsuo Katagiri, Cabecilla del CCI (Hiroshi Abe) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) * Capitán Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) * Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Locos en Alabama (1999) * Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en Aulas peligrosas(1998) * Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) * Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Wesley McClaren (Steven Seagal) en El patriota (1998) * Lancelot en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) * Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) * Clay Hewitt (Vince Vaughn) en Enemigos del pasado(1997) * Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) * Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) * Anton Freeman (joven) (William Lee Scott) en Gattaca (1997) * Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) * Jerry Bruckner (Bill Paxton) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) * Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) * David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) * Luke Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) * Jack Foley en Círculo de amigos (1995) * Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) * Detective Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) * Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) * Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) * John Brook (Eric Stoltz) en Mujercitas (1994) * Eddy (Josh Charles) en Tres formas de amar * Jimmy Dove (Jeff Bridges) en Lluvia de fuego (1994) * Bat Masterson (Tom Sizemore) en Wyatt Earp (1994) * Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) * Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) * Voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) * Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en La loca aventura del matrimonio (1988) * Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) * Ace Merrill (Kiefer Sutherland) en Cuenta conmigo (1986) * Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino) en Tarde de perros (1975) Películas animadas Owen Wilson *Rayo McQueen (trailers) en Cars 2 (2011) *Entrenador Skip en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *Rayo McQueen (trailers) en Cars (2006) Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) Tom Kenny *Narrador - Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala (2004) *Narrador - Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película (2002) Otros * Ray Liotta - Bee Movie * Frankie - El espanta tiburones * Tahu Nuva - Bionicle: La máscara de la luz * Isacar - José, el rey de los sueños * Eric - La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Jaga de Orión - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra * Lynn Kaifuunn - Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas Series de Televisión Charlie Sheen * Charlie Harper en Dos Hombres y Medio (2003-2009) * Charlie Sheen en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) * Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) [[Dean Cain|'Dean Cain']] * Él mismo en Aunque usted no lo crea (2000) *Clark Kent / Superman en Lois y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros * Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Friends (1994-2004) * Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y rebeldes (2000) *Detective Woody Hoyt (Jerry O'Connell)en Crossing Jordan (88 episodes, 2002-2007) * Ethan Rom (William Mapother) en Lost (2005-2007; 2009) * Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Ghost Whisperer (2007-2008) * Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) * Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) * Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en La zona mortal (2002-2007) * Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) * Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) * Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Strong Medicine (2000-2006) * Will Truman (Eric McCormack) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) * Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (1998-2006) * Edgar Devereaux (Jeris Lee Poindexter) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) * Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) * Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) * Lancelot (Santiago Cabrera) en Las aventuras de Merlín * Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) * Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) * Tom "Tommy Q" Quincy (Tim Rozon) en Instant Star (Doblaje Mexicano) Series Animadas * Doc Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 * Narrador en La Casa de los Dibujos * Fiderline Jones en Cleveland * Nick en Godzilla: La Serie Animada * Yuri en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Umezawa en Hajime no Ippo * Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country * Sonic the Hedgehog (especial de navidad) en Las aventuras de Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (algunos episodios) en Sonic the Hedgehog * Jordan Knight en New Kids On The Block Anime * Alfabica de Piscis en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Kazuo Koriotto/Porrista del Newpi en Supercampeones * Yuri / Katsuma (cap. 3) en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Jefe de guardias/Lobo feroz en Those Who Hunt Elves: Cazadores de duendes * Camionero ebrio/Guardia en Burn Up! Excess * Rolanto / Narrador en Saber Marionette J * Guido Anchoa en Los Gatos Samurai * Kidomaru / Ruiga en Naruto * Butch en Pokémon * Jibakurai/Voces adicionales en Bleach * Voces adicionales en Ikkitousen * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Umezawa en Hajime no Ippo Telenovelas Brasileñas Thiago Lacerda * "Viver a Vida" (100 episodios, 2009-2010) Vivir la Vida - Bruno Marcondes * "Páginas da vida" (142 episodios, 2006-2007) Páginas de la vida - Jorge * "América" (130 episodios, 2005) America - Alex * "Celebridade" (11 episodes, 2003) Celebridad - Otavio Albuquerque * "A Casa das Sete Mulheres" (2003) Siete mujeres - Giuseppe Garibaldi * "Aquarela do Brasil" (2000) Acuarela del Brasil - Mario Lopes * "Terra Nostra" (1999) Terra Nostra - Mateo Batistela Marcello Antony * "Paraíso Tropical" (134 episodes,2007) Paraíso Tropical - Cassio * "Belíssima" (187 episodes, 2005-2006) Belíssima - André Santana * "Senhora do Destino" (148 episodes, 2004-2005) Señora del destino - Viriato Marcelo Serrado * "Sabor da Paixão" (2002) El sabor de la pasión - Nelson Carvalho * "Porto dos Milagres" (2001) Puerto de los milagros - Rodolfo Augusto Videojuegos * Sargento Kim en Gears of War * Noble Seis en Halo: Reach Director de Doblaje * Friends * Will & Grace * The single Guy * Dharma & Greg * New Kids On The Block Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Alka Seltzer * Sprite * Coca Cola * El Universal * The Film Zone Channel (LA) * US West Dex (US) * Texaco (US) * KSSA FM - Dallas Texas (US) * KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City (US) Teatro * Papacito piernas largas * El Pájaro Azul * Don Juan Tenorio Cine * Perro Callejero * La Puerta Negra * Asalto Sangriento * Día de Difuntos Televisión * Telesecundaria. * Vecinos .... Operador (2007) * XHDRbZ .... Voz en Avión (2007) * Entre la vida y la muerte * Los Parientes Pobres Fotonovelas * Cita de Amor Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez